Sahil and Ganga
by Verina100
Summary: Hey people this is a old story i wrote but never had the guts to post so im posting it now. It's from KSBKBT and it's when they first got together. Please review and its rated K just to be sure. Thanks. PS it says hindi but its in english too.


- 8 -

**Hey people this is a fanfic I wrote when Sahil and Ganga first got together in the KSBKBT series. I know this is a old jodi now but here in Aus they just got married. Their match is my fave in the series so here it goes. Oh and of course I don't own any of the characters or places in the story.**

**Sahil and Ganga**

**Flashback**

Sahil heard a soft sobbing noise. It was coming from Gautam bhaiyya and Ganga Bhabhie's room. Pata nahi, mujhe jaana chahiye ya nahi, Sahil thought to himself. But he decided he should take a look. The door was slightly ajar and he peeked inside.

He saw Ganga sobbing into her pillow. Gautam was not inside and Sahil knew he had probably gone out to meet his girlfriend. Ganga jaisi patni hote hue bhi pata nahi Gautam bhaiyya kyun bhatak rahe hai, Sahil thought to him self. He looked at the clock; it was well past 12 at night.

He knocked on the door and watched Ganga try to tidy her self up quickly, trying to make it look like she was alright. She opened the door and was surprised to see him there. "Sahil, tum itne raat mein, yahan?" she asked. Sahil sighed deeply. "Ganga, mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai." Ganga looked confused but let him in her room.

"Kya hua Sahil?" she asked when she had closed the door and sat down. Somehow he couldn't look into her eyes, but with great difficulty looked at her anyways. "Pehle tum meri kasam khao ke tum mujhse jhoot nahi bologi." He said. "Main tumhari kasam khati hoon ke main tumse jhoot nahi boloongi." Ganga said puzzled.

"Tum itna dard kyun sehti ho?" Sahil asked her. Ganga looked at him. "Kyun apni raatein ansoo mein dubo deti ho? Aur kisi se apne gham ka zikar bhi nahi karti?" Ganga tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. "Tum yeh, kaise baatein kar rahe ho Sahil? Main toh theekh hoon." She said. "Nahi tum theekh nahi ho. Abhi abhie toh tum idhar baat ke ro rahi thi, aur ansoo bina wajhe ke nahi aate hai. Aur yeh sirf aaj ki baat nahi hai, tum toh har raat roeti ho. Mujhe pata hai ke Gautam Bhaiyya ke wajhe se tum tootrahi ho. Aur yeh mujhse dekha nahi jaata. Aapne andar yeh sab mat rakho. Batao kisi ko, mujhe batao." He said finally looking into her soft eyes.

Ganga looked back into his dark ones. He was possibly the most caring person she had ever met. He was a great friend and a very good person. She knew that if there was one person, it was him. She could tell him

how she was feeling because she knew she had to let her feelings out. It was hard acting controlled and strong when really she felt like breaking into pieces.

"Sahil, kya mujhme koi kammi hai? Kya main tumhare bhaiyya ke liye ek achi patni sabit nahi hui? Main yeh sab saawal main doobi hui hoon. Yeh soch ke, ke maine koi aisi galti toh nahi kardi, jiske wajhe se tumhare bhaiyya mujhse rooth gaye hai? Bhatak rahe hai." Ganag could feel her voice crackinh and the tears dripping onto her lap.

Sahil put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him, "Batao mujhe Sahil" she whispered. He could feel a glow in his chest. Looking at Ganga, he could feel a stirring feeling he knew he shouldn't be feeling. But he needed to make her feel better. He needed her to get through this.

"Tum mein, koi kammi nahi hai. Aur tumne koi galti nahi ki hai. Tum koi galti kar hi nahi sakti. Gautam bhaiyya ke aankhon par pati bandhi hui hai, jiske wajhe se woh tumhara pyaar nahi dekh paa rahe hai. Inko abhie ehsaas hi nahi hai ke unke paas ek aisi humdum hai jo inke pyaar mein hamesha doobi raheti hai." Sahil finished off.

Ganga looked at him and smiled softly. "Sahil tum kitne ache ho. Meri pareshani kitna kum kardi hai, yeh sab pyaari baatein kar ke. Thankyou Sahil." She said. Sahil smiled at her and handed her a tissue from his pocket. "Tumne khaana khaiya hai kya?" he asked glancing up at the clock. It was one in the morning now. "Nahi main Gautam ki intezaar kar rahi thi." Ganga said looking out her window hopefully.

Sahil shook his head sadly. He knew that Gautam bhaiyya would probably be out all night. And he knew if he tried to reason with Ganga it wouldn't work, so he made up an excuse. "Maine bhaiyya ko phone kiya tha, lekin woh bol rahe the ke who shayed aaj ghar nahi ayenge. Inko meeting attend karma hai Pune mein aur who uske liye nikle hai. Who bol rahe the ke tum khaana kha lo aur unka intezaar mat karo." He said to Ganga.

She looked at him thoughtfully and said, "Theekh hai, lekin tumne khaana khaiya kya?" Sahil nodded his head but his stomach growled. Ganga laughed, "Agar tum khaana khaoge toh main bhi khaoongi." She said.

They both sat down at the dining table and ate, both laughing and joking. Ganga almost forgot her problems.

**End of Flashback**

Sahil looked at Ganga, sleeping peacefully. He pushed a strand of stray hair off her face and stroked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and he grinned. "Kya hua Madame, bohut jaldi utgayi aap?" he said jokingly.

Ganga sat up straight. "Time kya hua hai abhie Sahil? Aur tum office bhi nahi gaye?" Sahil laughed. "Aramse laet jao Ganga, aaj office nahi jaa raha hoon main. Papa ne mujhe ghar rehene ko bola hai. Gharke sabhie loge ne order diya hai mujhe ke main tumhara khayal rakhoon."

Ganga grinned slyly. "Acha? Kya hua? Itna pyaar aur dekhbhaal? Aaj mere pati itna time mere liye le aaye?" she said, Sahil smiled at her, put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Gee, aaj ka pura din aapke naam. Ab tumhari marzi ke hum kya kare." Sahil said his face inches from hers. She licked her dry lips suggestively. "Ummm," she murmured while watching her husband support her last action with his eyes and eyebrows. "Chalo film dekhne jaate hai." She said quickly. Sahil's shoulders drooped a little. "Film?" he repeated.

"Haan, kyu aapko kuch aur karma tha kya?" Ganga asked putting her arms around his neck. "Haan." He said, softly pushing her onto her back. Ganga looked down shyly, her mind was flashing with scenes from her nuptial night. Sahil pulled her chin up and looked deeply into her brown eyes. He was lost in them. "I love you Ganga. Main tumhare bina reh nahi sakta." He whispered into her ear.

Ganga smiled and whispered, "I love you too. Tumhare bina toh main kab ki thooht chuki hoti." She filled the gap between them by placing her lips on his. Sahil kissed her back passionately. Ganga pulled back. Sahil looked at her desirably. "Ab kya hua?" he asked kissing her shoulders.

"Koi agjayega." She said looking at the door. Sahil rolled his eyes and kissed her neck. "Aaj koi nahi ayega. Sab bahar gaye hue hai. Tum bas araamse meri baahon mein baehti raho. He murmured in her neck. Ganga shivered. "Sahil kya ho gaya hai tumhe. Agar koi ghar pe hua aur unhone dekh liya toh kya sochenge?" she said holding his face up to hers, so he would pay attention.

"Sab gaye hue hai sirf Sanwari aur Banwari ghar mein hai aur who bhi school ke liye tayaar ho rahe hai." Sahil answered back. She put her head on his shoulder and trailed her finger on his cheek.

Just then, there was a bang at the door. Someone had tried to get in but the door had been locked. Ganga and Sahil looked at each other. "Ek minute." Ganga called to the door.

She tried to get up but Sahil still had his arms around her. He gave her pleading look. "Arre baba, ek minute ki toh baat hai." She said getting up.

She opened the door and Sanwari and Banwari came bounding into the room. "Ganga didi!" Sanwari yelled, hugging her. Ganga grinned at Sahil over Sanwari's head. Sahil rolled his eyes. Banwari ran over and hugged Sahil, "Sahil bhaiyya!" she yelled happily. Ganga laughed.

Sahil looked at the twins and asked, "Kya hua? Aaj aise kaise aa gaye? Koi khaas wajhe?" Sanwari and Banwari exchanged grins. "Hum didi ko wish karne aaye. Happy Birthday Ganga didi!" they yelled, handing her a bouquet. She grinned.

"Many Happy returns of the day" Sanwari said grinning. "Thank you. Lekin tunhe kaise pata ke aaj meri saalgira hai?" Ganga asked. "Kyunki Sahil bhaiyya ne bataya." Banwari answered. Ganga looked at Sahil who was shaking his head at them trying to cut them off. She smiled widely. "Acha?"

"Ab tum logue jao, school ke liye tumhe daer ho raha hai hoga. Okay? Bye." Sahil said. The twins grinned and said in unison, "Bye Sahil bhaiyya bye Ganga didi." Then they ran out slamming the door behind them.

Sahil rolled his eyes. "Yeh dono bhi galat timing mein aate hai. Haan toh hum kaha the?" he asked putting his arms around Ganga's waist again. "Aap tayaar ho rahe the kyunki hum film dekhne jaa rahe hai." Ganga said taking his arms off her waist and turning him around towards the bathroom. Sahil rolled his eyes again and grinned.

After Sahil had come out and Ganga went in to get ready herself, Sahil's phone started ringing. He picked it up and answered. The call was from Tulsi maa. "Jai shree Krishna Badi maa." He greeted her. "Jai shree Krishna beta. Suno tum logue ghar se nikle abhie?" she asked. "Nahi badi maa, Ganga abhie tayaar ho rahi hai. Aap logue ne party ka sab kuch set up kaha kiya hai?" he asked. " Hum logue idhar Niva gardens mein intezaar kar rahe hai. Tum dono jaldi kar lo acha?" Tulsi said quickly. "Gee badi maa. Hum dono abhie nikalte hai." Sahil said. "Acha, aur haa beta, Khayaal rakho ke Ganga ko kuch bhi pata nahi chale." Tulsi said before hanging up.

Soon Sahil and Ganga were in the car driving to the park only Ganga didn't know that that was their destination. "Sahil, tum kya cinema ka raasta bhool gaye ho?" Ganga asked peering out at the iron gates which had a board in front with the name 'Niva Gardens' on it. "Nahi mujhe sirf ek client se milna hai idhar, usko humare koi papers sign karna hai. Uske baad hum chalte hai. Tum bhi aajao" Sahil said getting out of the car and walking into the park. Ganga followed. "Theekh hai lekin jaldi nahi toh movie ki shurhuaahat miss ho jayegi." She said catching up.

They reached a clearing where a big table was set and on top was a big chocolate cake amongst a lot of other food which was making Ganga hungry. Sahil grinned. "Sahil yeh—" Ganga started but was cut off when the whole Virani family burst out from their hiding spots yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GANGA!" Ganga gasped. Everyone from Savita to Indu. Even everyone from her maika was there.

She smiled widely. "Aap sab mere janam din banana…." Her voice faltered as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Tulsi came forward and higged Ganga. "Beta, jabse tum humare parivaar mein aayi ho, tumne hamesha bahu aur beti ka bhi farz nibhaya hai, toh yeh hamara farz banta hai, ke hum tumhe khush rakhe aur hamesha tumhe beti ka pyaar de kyunki tum is ghar ki bahu nahi beti ho." Ganga smiled into Tulsi's shoulder.

Next Gayatri and Pooja came up to her. "Ganga, Tulsi bhabhie sahi bol rahi hai, tum sirf ek achi bahu nahi balki ek samajhdar aur sushil patni bhi." Pooja said to her. Gayatri nodded. "Haan, aur Sahil bohut khushnaseeb hai. Aur hum bhi, kyunki hume tum bahu ke roop mein mili ho. Main tumhe yeh ashirvaad deti hoon ke tum her janamdin humare saath khushi mein bitao aur tumhe khabhie koi gham nahi poche." She stroked Ganga's hair and smiled.

As she went up to the table to cut the cake, she met Sanwari and Banwari. "Hmm tum dono school jaane wale the naa? Toh school ka kya hua?" she asked them. Sanwari rolled her eyes. "Arra ra, Ganga didi. School toh ek bahana tha, nahi aapko shak ho jaata ke koi ghar mein kyun nahi hai." She said smiling. "Aur waise bhi didi, Saturday ko school koun jaata hai?" Banwari added. Ganga laughed, "Yeh toh mein bhool gayi thi." Then she made her way to the huge table where the whole family gathered and sang happy birthday. She cut the cake laughing at Indu's remark about there not being a single cute and rich guy at the park. She fed the first piece to Baa, then Tulsi, Gayatri, Pooja, Savita and then to Sahil. Then she distributed the cake to everyone in the family. She was sure everyone was there because the whole cake was finished by the time she cut out a piece for herself.

The day passed quickly and soon it was time for everyone to get home. "Itni jaldi raat ho gayi aur pata bhi nahi chala. Itne din baad hum idhar aaye hai." Savita said sighing. "Pehle kab aayi thi yahaa maa?" Tulsi asked. She couldn't remember them ever coming here to this park. Savita blushed and said shyly, "Are jab nayi nayi shadi hui thi humari toh mein aur Mansukh aate rehte the. Ab toh business mein itna doob jaate hai ke biwi ko kahi bahaar lejane ka naam bhi nahi lehte hai." She said accusingly. " Itne bhuraape mein agar tumhe ghumaane lejaoonga toh kamar pakar ke ghar aogi." Mansukh said laughing. "Didi aap akeli nahi hai, JD bhi mujhe kaha le jaate hain." Gayatri said looking at her husband who had been enjoying his second piece of cake. "Kaisi jhoot bol rahi ho Gayatri, parso toh leke gaya tha main tumhe apne saath woh Italian restaurant mein." He said defensively. Gayatri nodded knowingly. "Haan apne matlab ke liye. Client se jo milna tha." She said. Everyone laughed. "Acha ab toh chalo ghar nahi toh raat idhar hi guzaarni paregi outing ke bahane." Himmat said glancing at the dark sky.

Back at home after everyone had gone to bed, Ganga decided she should get some rest herself. She walked up to her room but she didn't know that she was in for yet another surprise. The room was illuminated with candles, and the light was very dim. She could see the floor was covered in rose petals. There were more petals on the bed arranged to spell I love you.

She smiled to herself, this was so romantic. "Sab ne tumhe kuch na kuch tofa diya hai lekin maine tumhe tofa nahi diya. Mera tofa akele main dena than na." Sahil said behind her. He put his arms around her and brought her closer to him. Ganga could see their reflection faintly in their dressing table mirror. She remembered past days when he would pull her into a hug from behind and they would talk not looking at each other but choosing to feel each other's warm presence instead.

"Tum kuch maango yah na maango lekin main tumhe sab kuch dena chahta hoon. Main joh kuch bhi karsakta hoon, woh karoonga. Sab kuch deke tumhe main tumhe khush dekhna chahta hoon. Tumhare liye main yeh pyaar ka tofa layaa hoon, kyunki tumhare tarah yeh bhi khoobsurat hai.

Mujhe pata hai ke tumhe yeh sab nahi chahi ye lekin main tumhe dena chahta hoon. Sab isko dekh ke muskurayenge kyunki isme humare pyaar ke lafz likhi hui hai."

Ganga closed her eyes and felt something on her neck. She looked down. It was a golden chain with three golden rings. Each ring had words studded in it in diamonds. The first one had a Sahil, the second one had the words Aur Ganga, and the third one had the words Hamesha. It was gentle and delicate. "Bilkul tumhare jaise." Sahil said replying to her expression in the mirror.

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Sahil." "Haan, patha hai ke main har ladki ke liye ek sapna hoon." He joked. Ganga smiled while Sahil pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. She gazed up at him and grinned. He stroked her cheeks softly and kissed her slightly on her lips.

She kissed him back and let her hands trail up to his hair where they ran through. His kisses traveled from her lips to neck and down to her collar bone. She tilted her head back and kissed his neck. Suddenly Sahil picked Ganga up in his arms. She laughed, "Kya kar rahe ho tum?" He kissed her again but not before Ganga's hand found the light switch and turned off the already dim lights.

A few hours later Ganga stroked Sahil's sleeping face. She smiled to herself when she saw his ruffled hair and peaceful smile. "Meri zindagi main tum sabse anmol aur sabse khoobsurat tofa ho. Humari jodee upar bhagvan ne banaee hai. Aur tumhare liye mera pyaar khabhie kum nahi hoga." She whispered.

She was surprised to see him smile and whisper, "Humari jodee toh saat janmo ka hai, aur isko toh koi bhi mitaa nahi sakta." Ganga laughed and snuggled in closer to him. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**The End**


End file.
